1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a boat protection and storage device and more particularly pertains to preventing build-up of bacteria and barnacles and other corrosive materials on a hull of a boat with a boat protection and storage device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hull protection devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hull protection devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting the hull of boats are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,439 to Jackson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,174 to Stevens, Jr. et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,592 to Russ; U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,851 to Wiswell, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,216 to Saleen; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,287 to Wallace.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a boat protection and storage device for preventing build-up of bacteria and barnacles and other corrosive materials on a hull of a boat.
In this respect, the boat protection and storage device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing build-up of bacteria and barnacles and other corrosive materials on a hull of a boat.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved boat protection and storage device which can be used for preventing build-up of bacteria and barnacles and other corrosive materials on a hull of a boat. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.